Six She-Cats
by Sparkers16
Summary: The Mane Six have lived long, happy lives. They have no regrets. But now, another world needs them. It is time for Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy to be reborn as she-cats who will save the Warrior Clans from a new threat.
1. Six Old Mares

The warm, spring air smelled of flowers and melting snow. The light wind shook the leaves on the trees and the perfect, green grass in Ponyville Park. It ruffled the manes of six ponies who were having a quiet picnic, content with the world around them. Their names were Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Nothing bad had happened in the magical land of Equestria for decades. The six ponies, former bearers of the Elements of Harmony and saviors of Equestria, were now old mares. Their lives had been spectacular, and they had no regrets.

After many years, the pegasus Fluttershy was able to overcome most of her shyness. Having the ability to communicate with animals, she was voted president of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures. In her position, which she held for many years, Fluttershy made wonderful contributions to helping endangered creatures in Equestria, like creating safe pathways and resting places for the Breezies as they made their yearly pollen runs, provide sanctuary for young dragons who couldn't fly yet during the Dragon Migration, fight for the rights of zebras and griffons, and help Manticores who were starving from lack of food in the Everfree Forest. After she retired from the role of president, Fluttershy became a professor in zoology and biology. She was revered by many as the number one animal specialist in all of Equestria.

Several years after Princess Twilight Sparkle's alicorn ascension, she had been put in charge of all social events and queries of Equestria. She hosted the Grand Galloping Gala for many years, as well as many other parties for special occasions. Unlike Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, Twilight did not have her own kingdom to rule, so she traveled between the cities of Equestria, becoming a sort of ambassador for the other three princesses. She would be known for her compassion, incredible magic (she even managed to raise the sun and moon a few times) and infinite knowledge. But despite being an alicorn, age still affected Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack never wanted to be a big star or a household name; she was always content with farm life. And that's the way things stayed for her. She lived the rest of her life on the farm. AJ married a stallion and had many happy, healthy foals. She always attended her friend's concerts, presentations, parties, shows, events, anything you could think of. Applejack was always an honest, dependable pony, and that never, ever changed.

The second Rainbow Dash came of age, the Wonderbolts, the elite flying group she had always dreamed of being in, practically begged her to join them. And obviously, she did! Rainbow Dash rose through the ranks faster than you could say, "Fantastic Filly Flash," and became captain of the Wonderbolts. She maintained this role for many years, performing in thousands of air shows and races. Her team won the Equestria Games every year. Rainbow Dash was known as the greatest flier in all of Equestria, and she achieved all her ambitious goals. And when Dash retired from the Wonderbolts, she became the instructor at the Wonderbolt Academy. Even then, when her wings were aged and creaky, she could pull off a Sonic Rainboom in ten seconds flat.

Pinkie Pie would NEVER stop being a crazy party pony. Her parties just kept getting grander and grander, until she was known as one of, if not the, most amazing party planner in Equestria. But Pinkie didn't stop there. She fell in love and married her partying equal, Cheese Sandwich, and the two of them combined to create Pink n' Cheese, the most incredible, crazy, unbelievable party planning service ever. Pinkie and Cheese never had foals, and that suited them both just fine. After all, who could ever expect Pinkie Pie, the most zany, upbeat, and hyper pony in the world to be able to settle down? Nope, Pinkie never stopped partying. And she never stopped loving her friends.

And lastly, Rarity. Oh, Rarity. The posh unicorn became a star. A celebrity. Every pony in the world knew the name Rarity, as it was the name of the most fashionable, talented pony to ever exist. Her career mostly consisted of designing clothes that became the hottest statements in fashion as soon as they came off the sewing machine. But Rarity became known for much more than just dresses. She and her singing group, the Ponytones, became the number one music source from Fillydelphia to Los Pegasus. Rarity even got into acting, and she starred in many hit plays and musicals. She even got the lead in Hinny of the Hills! How she managed to balance her time between designing, singing, acting, and spending time with her best friends, nopony could fathom. But she always made time or everything, especially the latter.

And so the six old mares sat on that picnic blanket in Ponyville, the place where their friendship began so many years ago. They stared warmly into each other's eyes. There was no need to talk, everything was understood. It was marvelous that they had all lived this long, had such happy lives. But the next time they saw each other, not all of them would be there. It was a simple fact of life. Some of them would live longer than the others. Some would have to grieve.

Or not. Police and doctors were baffled when they saw the six mares, lying together on the picnic blanket, dead. They weren't harmed in any way, they didn't have diseases or any problems with their bodies. It was as if their spirits had just left their bodies. And that was precisely what had happened.

The mares had lived long, happy lives. They had no regrets. Another land, another world needed their help. It was time for them to be reborn.

In the thick forest by the lake, in the chasm that was home to a group of wildcats who called themselves Thunderclan, a she-cat named Squirrelflight yowled as she went into labor.


	2. Naming the Kits

Bramblestar paced outside the nursery den nervously, wincing each time he heard his mate and deputy, Squirrelflight, wail in pain as their kits were born. Their true kits, not the offspring of Squirrelflight's sister and a cat from another clan.

Speaking of her sister, Leafpool padded out of the nursery, a look of shock on her muzzle.

"What's wrong?" Bramblestar exclaimed, seeing Leafpool's expression. "Why is it taking so long? Are Squirrelflight and the kits okay?" Even leaders had fears, and Bramblestar's was of his loved ones getting hurt.

"Oh, no!" Leafpool smiled. "Congratulations, Bramblestar. You are now the father of...six healthy she-cats."

Bramblestar gaped. "Six? And all she-cats?"

"Yes," Leafpool confirmed. "I don't think it's ever happened in Clan history. You can go inside to see them now; Jayfeather and Squirrelflight are waiting for you."

Bramblestar managed to walk calmly into the nursery, instead of running like a noisy mouse-brain. He wasn't very experienced with kits, but he knew they needed peace and quiet.

Squirrelflight was lying there, looking weary but joyful as she licked the six tiny kits that crowded around her belly for milk. Jayfeather was also there, giving the new queen borage leaves to increase her supply of milk. She'd need it with so many kits!

Jayfeather stepped aside for Bramblestar, not needing to see him. The gray tom that Bramblestar considered his son was blind, after all. Bramblestar lied down and nuzzled his mate affectionately. "Have you picked names yet?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you, mouse-brain," Squirrelflight responded, her usual attitude still present. "How could I think of names for all of them myself?"

"Let's get started, then," Bramblestar chuckled. This could take a while.

"Well, I did think of a name for this one," Squirrelflight said, motioning towards one of the kits, who was a fluffy, light-brown tabby. "Look how she keeps squirming and jumping." Indeed, the kit was the most excitable of the bunch, climbing all over her sisters and jumping all around on her tiny legs. "Her name should be Bouncekit," Squirrelflight announced.

"That's perfect," Bramblestar said. "My turn, now." One particular kit caught his eye, as this kit was a tortoiseshell, and it seemed to have every color of fur possible on it. "Let's name her Colorkit," he said, nudging the kit gently. Colorkit squeaked and swiped at her father's muzzle. "Whoa! She's feisty!" he laughed. "Just like her mother!"

Squirrelflight gave her mate a look, before laughing along. She scanned the remaining four nameless kits. Squirrelflight noticed that one kit, a ginger kit with cream splotches, was stronger than the others as she drank her milk. "This one's powerful," she said. "What's powerful...oh, a tree! Her name should be Treekit."

"Of course," Bramblestar purred. He sniffed the smallest kit, a she-cat of a yellow-ish color. As he did, the kit gave out a whimper and crawled away. He sensed that she was fragile and graceful, like a feather floating through the air. "We'll name her Featherkit," he said. "Because she's as delicate as a feather."

Squirrelflight nodded in agreement and licked one of the last two kits, a solid white, long-haired kit. The kit very much enjoyed the cleaning, giving off a little purr as her mother's tongue groomed her. The kit's pelt was soft and almost sparkling clean, compared to her sisters, who were already getting a bit dirty rolling around in the moss nest. "We'll name her Glimmerkit. Her fur is glimmering clean," Squirrelflight explained.

"That leaves the last one," Bramblestar said, looking at the last kit, a dark brown tabby, just like him. He couldn't think of any names. Or that was until the kit opened its eyes, being the first of the litter to do so. Bramblestar gasped when he saw her eyes. They were a deep violet color, just like to color of a sunset. "Look at her eyes," he said. Squirrelflight saw the kit's eyes and was shocked, as well. "We'll name her Duskkit," Bramblestar decreed. Squirrelflight smiled, obviously a yes. The name seemed perfect for the kit.

Duskkit, Treekit, Colorkit, Glimmerkit, Featherkit, and Bouncekit. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was a bit short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much grander. **_

_**Anyway, I'm making this note because I'm in need of a cover design. Usually, I just design my own covers, but I can't draw cats to save my life, so I'm reaching out to you guys. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Dark Light

Duskkit bounded through the Thunderclan camp, going to meet her sisters by the dirtplace tunnel.

Before she knew it, though, Duskkit ran into a large golden tom.

"Where are you rushing off to, Duskkit?" the tom asked suspiciously. What was his name again...Lionblaze! And standing next to him was a gray she-cat, Dovewing if Duskkit was correct, and Duskkit's mother, the deputy Squirrelflight.

"Oh, I was just, you know, excited...to get some fresh-kill to eat," Duskkit lied.

"That's great, we were about to get some too," Squirrelflight purred. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks," Duskkit said dismissively, running away.

"What's wrong with her? That kit never seems to want to be with anyone but her sisters," Lionblaze muttered. "Dovewing, do you know what she's up to?"

Dovewing twitched her ears. She had been bestowed with a power, the ability to sense things from far away. "Her sisters are waiting for her by the dirtplace tunnel. That's where she's headed. I think they're planning something."

"I bet they're going to sneak out of camp," Lionblaze sighed. "Well, I can't blame them. Being cooped up in camp can be very boring."

"How can you just say sneaking out of camp is nothing?!" Squirrelflight growled. "We have to stop them! It's not safe!"

"Come on, Squirrelflight, every kit does it," Lionblaze protested, only to receive a swat by his former mother. "Ow! Okay, they shouldn't be sneaking out of camp...but how do you expect us to stop them? Have guards posted by them all day?"

"Yes!"

"I say we let them go," Dovewing said quietly. "But I'll track them to make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Why you?" Squirrelflight and Lionblaze asked.

"Uh, you remember my power, don't you? I'll be able to sense any danger that could come. Besides, more than one cat following them would make too much noise."

"How does that sound, Squirrelflight? Dovewing will keep them out of danger." Lionblaze looked at the dark ginger she-cat.

"Ugh...fine," Squirrelflight gave in reluctantly. "But I swear, if anything happens to my kits, I'll have you both banished to the mountains!" Dovewing and Lionblaze looked at each other nervously. "Uh, we have to get on a hunting patrol," Dovewing stammered, the two of them running away.

Meanwhile, Duskkit ran up to her five sisters.

"You're late, Duskkit!" Glimmerkit complained. "We've been waiting here since the morning patrol went out!"

"I'm sorry," the dark brown tabby kit apologized. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"Tonight, when the night patrol comes back, we'll go into the forest," Treekit said. "We'll do all the things the big warriors do, you know, catch fresh kill, patrol the borders."

"Once they see how awesome we are at hunting and patrolling, they'll HAVE to make us apprentices early!" Colorkit grinned.

"This going to be so fun!" Bouncekit said, jumping up in the air.

* * *

That night, when the pawsteps of the night patrol announced that they were coming back to camp, the six kits woke each other up. They padded out of the nursery as quietly as possible, and through the dirtplace tunnel out of camp. They didn't notice Dovewing stealthily following them. She had made sure she was on the night patrol so she could catch the kits as they snuck out.

Dovewing followed the kits as they dashed through the forest, using her incredible senses to look for any danger at the same time. Tiny obstacles that could've taken a full-grown cat a second to clear took the four-month-old kits all their effort. Loose pebbles that made them trip and fall, small animals that they completely failed to catch, scary sounds that made the kits cower in fear, little streams that nearly drowned in, the sounds of patrols from other Clans as they neared the borders...it took all of Dovewing's self-restraint not to force them back to camp immediately.

"I can't believe we haven't caught anything," Glimmerkit whined. Dovewing rolled her eyes. The kits didn't have a chance of catching prey, they scared half the forest away withy all the noise they made.

"M-maybe we should just go back to camp," Featherkit whimpered.

"You guys can, but I'm staying until I catch something," Duskkit said firmly.

"No way," Treekit shook her head. "We're not leaving our sister alone in the woods in the middle of the night!"

"Yeah, you'd probably get gobbled up by some horrible Shadowclan monster-cat!" Colorkit agreed.

"Oh, please, there's no such thing as a monster-cat," Duskkit snorted, walking ahead of her sisters. Dovewing saw where the kit was headed, but couldn't stop her in time. Duskkit yelped as she fell headfirst into an old badger den many tail-lengths deep.

Dovewing couldn't help herself from running forward. "Duskkit!"

"Dovewing?! You've been following us?"

"You ruined our chance at being apprentices!" Bouncekit cried.

"That doesn't matter! Duskkit, are you okay?" Dovewing called down the deep hole.

"Ungh..." The kit groaned from in the old warren.

"Are you hurt?"

"My head hurts..."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there," Dovewing promised. She prepared to jump into the den and get Duskkit out, but then a flash of black light erupted from the hole, making the kits scream in terror. The black light felt cold and evil...just like the Dark Forest cats felt, all those moons ago.

"The night shall last...forever!" a voice seemed to say, but Dovewing was convinced she was imagining it. And then, suddenly, the eyes of the other five kits glowed, and Duskkit, who was suspended in midair inside the dark light, emanated a multi-colored light, dispelling the darkness. Then, when all the lights faded, Duskkit began to fall. Dovewing ran forward and caught her by the scruff, still shocked at what had happened.

The other five kits picked themselves off of the ground. "W-what just happened?" Featherkit squeaked.

"I don't know," Dovewing said breathlessly. "But you six are going back to camp. RIGHT NOW."

The kits nodded reluctantly, and Dovewing began to lead them through the forest back to camp. But the whole time, her stomach was knotted with fear. That black light...it seemed conscious and living. And Dovewing couldn't get it out of her head how the darkness seemed so similar to the Dark Forest cats. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but she knew for sure that these kits were special.


End file.
